Ara your so sweet
by KimSehun
Summary: It was a normal Morning for the elgang, but a simple mistake That upset Add caused Add to get mad somehow caused Ara to start making out with him! Read on to find out! AddxAra oneshot!


**Hello everybody this idea jus randomly popped into my mind, it's about Add and Ara my favorite pairing,honestly rate and review I hope you guys enjoy!**

Classes:

Add-Lunatic Psyker-18

Ara-Sakra Devanam-17

Raven-Blade Master-20

Rena-Wind Sneaker-19

Elsword-Lord Knight-16

Chung-Tactical trooper-16

Elesis-Grand Master-18

Eve-Code Nemesis-16

Aisha-Void princess-16

It was a bright morning for the the Elgang they all lived in a huge mansion in Seoul and Raven is usually the one who wakes up first but this time he didnt. And somehow Elsword was the one who woke up first... Even though he had become a mature and responsible Lord Knight, his habits didn't change as much... "What to do, What to do." Elsword mumbled quietly in the kitchen. Then he reached for the cabinet "Hmmmm, I think Raven and Add drink coffee right?" he wasn't th best cook in the house either. And then he took out two packets of Americano and poured it into the coffee filters then he boiled some water and poured it into each during that process he didn't have enough water. In the end one cup had more coffee then the other so he improvised. "Hmmmm maybe if I add more coffee the water would rise?" He scooped out the leftover Coffee from the filters and dropped some inside of the cup with less Coffee, making it rise up to be even with the other Cup.

"I think that's how you make Coffee." Then he did a little dance to cheer for himself for making Coffee. Then he left outside for some training. Not so long after the house became lively again and Raven and Add had planned to go eat breakfast together so they both woke up and dressed nice before heading downstairs. "Awwww aren't you looking adorable as always." Ara said to Add on the way downstairs. "Ara... Please..." He said smiling. "I hope you and Raven have a safe trip to Town later okay?" Add smiled at Ara. "Yeah thanks Ara." Add said as he sat down on the couch. She said No problem as she head towards the kitchen.

Just then Raven came down "hmm it seems as though somebody prepared Americano for us." Raven said As he handed Add the note. Add took the note, and the note read, "Hey Add and Raven, I was bored And i know you too like Coffee so I made some for you guys ~Elsword" Add put the note down and looked at Raven "that idiot, he knows I only drink cappuccino's." Raven smiled and playfully punched Add's arm. "Hey, atleast he made something." Add nodded before he took the cup and took a sip. "Raven, I think mines a little dark how about you?" Raven smelled his Coffee and looked up at Add. "It's Americano, it's supposed to be dark." Add nodded and thought of an idea. "Hey lets see who can drink this better one shot?" Raven nodded and accepted the Challenge. "3-2-1!" Add counted before the two downed their coffee in one shot.

Raven smiled due to him winning the challenge but then he looked up at Add with his Eyes shut as tight as possible. "Elsword... That Asshole!" Add yelled after exhaling a breath of Dark air. "Wowwww that's Dark!" Raven said. "C'mon Add lets go get breakfast, just order a soda there." Add nodded then Followed after Raven when they went outside the Cars were missing. "Oh fuck...My...Life!" Raven ran to the kitchen and opened the Fridge. "I'm so sorry bro, I think Rena went out to get groceries and Elsword and Aisha went on a date." Add jumped on the sofa and yelled into a pillow then Ara walked into the living room and say down next to Add. "Hey what's goin on?" She side with a bright smile, Add looked up and answered "we'll, Elsword put too much Americano in my Coffee, and we'll, now." He blew out a bit of air and Ara looked at him with a frown. "Add, thats terrible, I hope it goes away it's veryyy dark."

After ten minutes or so the taste got worst "Add, will you be okay?" Chung asked then Eve smacked Add on the cheek "it's just Coffee man up!" Elesis stood up and applauded "Eve I agree, Add shut up ya Big Baby!" Add started to scream more and more then Elesis spoke "hey Ara stop... Him! Pleaseeeee!" Ara got up from her seat wemt up to Add. "Add please stop complaining your going to upset Elesis." Add glared at Ara and spoke "Bitch, what can you do?" Ara took a moment to think about things. "Hey Add, open up i got something sweet for you." Add shook his head "both cars are out, there's now way we could get anything sweet until one of them returns." She tugged on his arm a little more.

"C'mon, trust meeeee!" He sighed then gave up "Fine Ara." He said as he opened his mouth then before he knew it something soft crashed onto his lips he opened his eyes to find that it was Ara, he tried pushing her back but then she pushed him onto the floor and pinned him there as she roughly made out with him some more.

He tried to fight back but then her tongue had already forced it's way into his mouth he was angry as ever, but then the Dark Coffee taste was replaced by a sweet orange flavor As Ara's kiss became deeper Add started enjoying it and couldn't stop himself either. His arms slowly wrapped around Ara's waist and the two made out like that for about 3 more minutes until they both ran out of air.

The two came back into the living room gasping for air. "Wooowwww! Good job Girl!" Elsesis said as Ara sat down next to her. "you two both look tired... What did ya do Ara?" She started too blush and Panic then Add grabbed his stomach "Ohhh...Ara!" Elesis laughed as she pointed At Add "Ha beat by a girl!" As Elesis laughed some more Add looked over at Ara and mouthed the words "Thank you, I've always loved you~" before he gave her a wink and left.

**okay guyssss! That's it for this story! Should I do more short scenes like this? remember to Rate and review see you next time! ANNYEONG!**


End file.
